Planetary Freedom Force
The Planetary Freedom Force '('PFF) is an American anti-alien paramilitary group. Their goal is to expunge all aliens from the United States, whether by forcing them out of national borders or by killing them. The group was formed during the Homeworld movement by Hunter Cain, who remains the group's national leader. History After the death of Ben Tennyson during the Twilight War, Earth's alien population lost their primary supporter, and the previous peace between humans and aliens living on Earth began to collapse. In the United States, various groups called for the expulsion of aliens from national and planetary borders; together, these opinions would come to be known as the Homeworld movement. The movement was largely led by Will Harangue, a television personality-turned-politician whose rapidly growing popularity and viciously anti-alien rhetoric made him a symbol of the movement. Particularly among conservative political parties, the Homeworld movement gained much traction before ultimately dominating the U.S. political scene; human violence and hostility toward aliens continued to intensify. During this time, Hunter Cain, a former U.S. Army soldier, began to rise in popularity among the people by demanding that Americans take up arms against aliens on Earth. Cain formed a private militia in his home state of Iowa, which quickly expanded and connected to similar militia groups elsewhere. In 2025, Cain declared the creation of the Planetary Freedom Force. The ostensible goal of the PFF was to protect the safety and freedom of U.S. citizens; in reality, the PFF was a radical paramilitary hate group seeking to expunge or murder all aliens living in the country. As the Plumbers had lost nearly all power during the Twilight War and the U.S. government gradually shifted to an anti-alien cabinet, no opposition stood against the PFF, and they acted almost without supervision. Police and military forces alike turned a blind eye as the PFF blatantly violated intergalactic law by carrying out violence against aliens. In 2028, during the season that would see the election of Will Harangue as President of the United States, the PFF's Bellwood division investigated reports of an alien in the region and happened upon a six-year-old reruma girl. Rather than killing the girl, Cain deemed her an ideal weapon to use against aliens, and kidnapped her. Naming the girl Lyssa, Cain forcibly trained her into becoming an unstoppable killing machine, the PFF's ultimate weapon against aliens in the nation. Lyssa was eventually rescued and recruited by Max Glenn and the Plumbers' Helpers, who became the PFF's most dangerous enemies, particularly due to having Lyssa in their ranks. Mission & ideals The beliefs of the PFF stem primarily from anti-alien political views, based largely in the fear, hatred, and rejection of alien life. The paramilitary organization of the PFF itself is modeled after similar anti-government, anti-immigrant, or racist factions which have previously existed in the United States. The mission statement of the PFF states that their primary intention is to protect "American humans" from the "real and present threat" of alien infestation in the United States. Hunter Cain has specified that the PFF's actions "lie fully within our rights as American citizens to defend our homes from external threats." Members of the PFF are believers in the justified use of violence and strongly support their right to bear arms. They consider the attack and even murder of aliens to be a necessary act, as the U.S. government itself will not mobilize military troops to remove aliens from the country, in spite of President Harangue's anti-alien views. Because aliens are not human, the PFF believes they do not possess human rights and cannot be considered U.S. citizens with a right to life, liberty, and property. On the basis of numerous attempted alien attacks or invasions of Earth in the past, the PFF asserts that all aliens are dangerous and cannot be permitted to live alongside human beings. Foreign counterparts The Planetary Freedom Force is the most violent and direct instrument of the Homeworld movement in the United States. Similar groups exist in other countries which also have or had resident alien populations. For example, the Planetary Priority political movement in Britain has long led anti-alien sentiments in the British government; the Earth-Space Severance Society (colloquially known as ES3) is the British equivalent of the PFF. While not a paramilitary force, the ESSS has been known to commit acts of violence against aliens living in England, Scotland, and Wales. Zach Shiyurei was at one point victimized by ES3 followers. Category:Groups Category:Homeworld movement